Escamaste a mi suegra
by SarukarameloYamada
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke mantenian una buena relacion, pero de sobremanera se conocian a sus parientes, por lastima a Kushina se le conocia muy bien y en compañia de Mikoto, podria decir algo impertinente que dejara en mal a Naruto. Como ahora. entren y lean ;


Disclaimer:

Saruke: ... y para la parte que viene, seguian antes de la prueba chunnin, en la escuala, y entonces otro niño, digamos shikamaru empuja ahora a Sasuke para que sin querer le ponga la mano donde no debe a Naruto, despues los dos se sonrojan y...

Kishimoto: *entrando a su estudio para ver en que iba la junta directiva de su manga* SARUKE YAMADA, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI!

Saruke: reeditando el capitulo 3 de tu serie Naruto, no Shippuden, solo Naruto

Kishimoto: FUERA DE AQUI!

Despues de que mi beffo Masashi me sacara (K/D: a patadas ¬¬) ... por las buenas (K/D: por la malas era a balazos...) de la junta directiva, vine he hice otro fic ^^

Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi mamà, madre, si estas leyendo esto despues del disclairmer, quiero decirte, NO LO LEAS... gracias ^^...¬¬ no, ya, neta, no lo leas.

El hecho de que se lo quiera dedicar a mi amà es que gracias a su platica con mi suegrita, esta probablemente me mantenga un poco, solo un poco mas alejada de su hijo.

Por otra parte, Niñas preciosas que leen este fic, la enseñanza de esto es; sì tu mami quiere platicarte de que platicaban ella y tu suegra en la fiesta de su novio, digan un rotundo NO, o podran correr el riesgo de escuchar como su mami trauma de por vida a tu suegra y quiera alejar a su hijo de su linda novia. Sì al otro dia despues de haberle dicho NO a la platica con su mama, ven a su suegra mas amargada y sin ganas de querer dejar salir a su hijito a jugar con ustedes, se lo atribuiran a que es por ser suegra y no a la platica que tuvo esta con su madre.

Ahora que termine, sì, la inspiracion y la trama es totalmente real, hasta el dia de hoy no he visto a mi suegrita, ya que esto ocurrio el 18 de este mes, julio, claro, que si veo a mi suegra, mejor la saludo de rapidito ^^

Gracias por la inspiracion madre ¬-¬... pero viendo el lado positivo, si me dejan comentarios bonitos, sabre que la experiencia solo me hizo escribir un buen fic SasuNaru y no hacerme alejar por lo que resta de mis vacas de mi novio TT-TT

Advertencias: OoC, AU, mencion de M-preg y yo en grandes azañas... bueno, Naruto y Sasuke ^^. Otra cosa, cambie varias cositas (Itachi es mas chico que Sasuke y tiene 5 añitos, si, griten chicas ;D), por lo que a este fic le llueve el OoC en granizo tamaño avion Narita. Para quienes no saben que es el Narita es el destino del avion MAS PINCHE GRANDE DE CUALQUIER AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL o EN CUAL QUIEN PARTE DEL MUNDO... bueno de aca de Mexico y aca donde vivo si es el mas pinche grandesito!

Nota: no se si es o no regionalismo pero Escamar, en donde yo vivo, es asustar, espantar, sorprender.

SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD

Naruto: TT-TT... escamaste a mi suegra...

...

Naruto Uzamaki, un rubio de ojos azules con curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, era un adolescente feliz a sus 16 con su novio Sasuke, el cual, el dìa de mañana cumpliria tambien sus 16. Ahora mismo buscaba que se pondria para el dìa especial de su chico, sì, seria un lindo cumpleaños, aunque sabia que alli estarian parientes de Sasuke, pero tomando en cuenta que solo tendria que saludarlos y salir corriendo a jugar maquinitas y comer pizza (lugar tipo ''Pizza Planeta'' de toy story), no tenia que preocuparse, el cine quedaba cerca y Minato y Kushina verian una pelicula, mientras el disfrutaba de la fiesta de su Uchiha, los padres claramente eran invitados tambien, pero Minato decidio que seria mas predente dejar a su hijo divertirse en paz y solo en compañia de sus amigos.

Hace no mucho tiempo que el y Sasuke eran novios, Naruto se lo conto a sus padres y estos se pusieron felices con la naticia ya que su hijo era feliz y por la forma en que lo trataba su suegro Fugaku, su suegra Mikoto y su Abuelo Madara lo aceptaron de la mejor manera en la que se puede aceptar a un Uzumaki en la sociedad Uchiha.

Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la casa de su abuelo Madara, el cual lo queria mucho, Sasuke y su hermanito Itachi eran su adoracion, que no haria el por ellos. Cuando se entero que su nieto pretendia a un rubio de ojos azules, le emociono la idea de que Sasuke estuviera tan alegre por pedirle que fuese su novio, le apoyo en todo, y el dia que llego a la casa de su abuelo, con una exagerada sonrisa, exagerada porque no sonreia a menudo y esa vez solo se curvo medio centimetro su labio, lo cual ya era demasiado.

Fugaku era un hombre al cual su trabajo era escencial para mantener a su familia y a sus adorados hijos, eras su major tesoro, y cuando uno de sus cofrecitos le hablo de su novio, le felicito al igual que como lo hizo su madre. Cuando Sasuke llevo a la casa de su abuelo a Naruto para presentarlo donde se reunia su familia, el rubio se sentia nervioso, antes recordaba haber saludado a sus serios padres, pero como amigo y esto era distinto. Pero Sasuke le dijo que fuera natural, asi que trato de dar una impresion alegre y optimista, la cual al parecer le agrado a la familia azabache, hasta a su hermanito Itachi.

Naruto: *agachandose mirando a Itachi* Hola pequeño, me llamo Naruto

Itachi se escondio y le miro raro al ojiazul

Naruto recordo que alguna vez Sasuke le menciono que a Itachi le encantaban los dulces casi tanto como a el mismo, pero que sus padres no le dejaban comer tan amenudo. Y para su suerte Naruto traia una paleta en su bolsillo la cual le tendio a Itachi

Naruto: ^^ ten, toda tuya

Itachi recibio la paleta emocionado y abrazo a Naruto antes de perderse en los pasillos de la casa corriendo.

Si, le caia bien a toda la familia de su amado.

Despues de que el rubio decidiera ponerse para mañana unos pantalones algo ajustados y una playera Naranja que le habia regalado su novio, se dispuso a salir por el regalo del azabache, tenia que ser algo especial.

Naruto siempre fue un chico detallista, los dias festivos solia regalar madre y media a sus compañeros y amigos, probablemente a Sasuke era una de las cosas que hacian al rubio de ojos azules mas perfecto ademas de su escultural cuerpo que mas de una vez ya habia toqueteado sin llegar a mayores, querian esperar el momento adecuado y no una calentura nada mas. Entonces a Naruto se le ocurrio regalarle al chico de sus ojos un peluche que le recordara lo mucho que le queria y para que le recordara a el cuando durmiera. Si, era bastante listo.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto se preparo y llevo a envolver el regalo en una preciosa envoltura Negra con toques plateados, lastima que la envoltura no fuese el regalo, era hermosa. Regreso a casa y espero a que sus padres a que estuvieran listos y cuando lo estuivieron salieron camino a su destino.

Minato y Kushina eran un matrimonio precioso, se querian y repetaban. Kushina era muy alegre, optimista y si de la boca de minato se dijera esto saldria la palabra escandalosa, como describia igual a su hijo. Naruto era el vivo reflejo de la juventud de Minato fisicamente, porque en actitud era mas que identico que su madre. Los tres se tenian mucha confianza, el la relacion que llevaban Naruto y Kushina no habia secretos de ningun tipo, si de Sasuke se trataba, Naruto le contaba todo lo que hacia con el, y si la situacion era idonea hasta los detalles le confesaba, claro, nunca le dijo, le dicia ni le diria los buenos llegues, agarrones y manoseadas que se daban ambos, pero eso no era escusa para que Kushina y Minato no le hablaran de sexualidad a Naruto. En estos tiempos tenian que estar bien informados, y casi aseguraba que Naruto era el adolescente mas informado de esos temas en todo el y Minato no dejaban de repetirle a Naruto que confiara en ellos cuando quisiera tirarse al Uchiha o cuando el Uchiha quisiera tirarse al Uzumaki, necesitarian dinero y Kushina con tal de ver feliz a su hijo ella misma se lo sacaria a Minato de la billetera para darselo a Sasuke para unos buenos condones, tangas y un muy buen Hotel.

Al llegar a donde se celebraria el cumpleaños de Sasuke, Kushina casi empuja a Naruto para que saliera del carro, se llevaban tan hermoso, mientras ella y Minato salian, para ver que pelicula verian.

Naruto entro al establecimiento con el regalo en mano, el cual le entregaria a Sasuke, al visualizar a su chico ojinegro camino hacia el y le tendio el regalo, Sasuke lo miro y camino hacia, el, pero si, no fuera un orgulloso Uchiha, hubiera corrido y tacleado a Sasuke como Naruto acababa de hacer con el. El uchiha se quito a Naruto de encima y se pararon Sasuke sonrio y beso a Naruto, recibiendo el regalo que Naruto le entregaba.

Sasuke Uchiha, era un chico muy... muy... muy Uchiha, y se destacaba, anteriormente, por tener un historial complentamente limpio en sus relaciones amorosas, pero cuando se dio cuenta que mas de un año de conviviencia con su mejor amigo le afecto un poquitin pues su corazon cayo rendido, naruto tenia todo lo que a el le gustaba, le molestaba, le irrataba y lo enamoraba. Naruto era lo mas especial de su vida, Mikoto le habia dicho mas de una vez antes de su noviazgo que era importante alguien a quien amar en su vida, solo tenia que esperar el momento adecuado. Desgraciadamente, Sasuke, se cargaba algo bueno para solo desperdiciarlo en una persona y Mikoto queria que su hijo disfrutara enteramente de la vida, y eso tambien implicaba tener una vida sexual alejada de su adolescencia, unas cuantas varias novias, buen comportamiento y unas buenas calificaciones. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba decidido en que queria que Naruto fuera la persona a la que amaria toda su bendita vida, por mas ''Dobe'' que dijera que fuera, era la primera persona de la que se habia enamorado, pero lo sufieciente como para amarlo toda su vida, porque ya lo amaba.

Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, eran una padres, presumiblemente de los mejor que se pueden desear a tener y claro, Sasuke era un hijo ejemplo. Mikoto, siempre predijo que la adolescencia de la vida de su hijo mas grande, iba ser una gran epoca donde lloverian chicas a la puerta de su casa, claro, de una por una, preguntando por su novio, que claro, seria Sasuke, pero nunca imagino, que solo llegara uno, un chico, claro, el chico se cargaba buena pinta, ojos azules y rubio, wow, el sueño de toda persona perfecta, pero no queria que fuera el unico en la vida de su hijito, no, no señor, pero contra el amor que le tenia, no podia hacer nada, ademas, Naruto era muy buena persona, podia esperar un poco. Fugaku Uchiha, era una perso importante y respentable, Naruto le caia muy bien, era un chico a la altura de su hijo, y si Naruto le daba felicidad a Sasuke, era la persona idonea para el, claro, si su hijo le dejara de amar estaria de acuerdo, total, los rubios con ojos azules no lo son todo en la vida.

Sasuke: Gracias por el regalo dobe

Naruto: de nada teme, feliz cumpleaños

Sasuke: etto... Naruto, esos no son tus padres?

Naruto volteo hacia la puerta de entrada, si, eran sus padres, a Minato le caia una gota un poco ENORME por la sien y Kushina tenia un aura deprimente; no habian peliculas buenas ese dìa; que mala suerte tenia Naruto

Naruto: si, son mis padres -.-U

Sasuke: -.-U

No es que a Sasuke le cayeran mal los padres de su novio, pero eran algo imprudentes al hablar... bueno su madre era algo imprudente, pero sabia lidiar con eso, sin embargo las veces contadas en las que los padres de ambos coincidian, descubrian algo nuevo de su yerno en turno, por desgracia quien salia con mas informacion de la debida siempre era Mikoto por boca de Kushina, sì, siempre imprudente.

Kushina: Hola Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños ^-^

Minato: Hola Sasuke muchas felicidades ^^

Sasuke: Gracias, si gustan haya se encuentran mis padres

Siempre es mejor cavar la tumba proto antes de que sea muy tarde

Kushina: gracias

Kushina, Minato, Naruto y Sasuke caminaron a donde estaba la familia Uchiha para saludar y cuando comenzaran a hablar las madres Sasuke y Naruto se perderian bien lejos a jugar videojuegos en las maquinitas del local. No tardaron mucho y casi salen volando ambos novios, no era bueno estar presentes en aquellas temidas platicas.

Minato y Fugaku se caian bien, eran los consuegros que mejor se llavaban en el planeta tierra y probablemente en el universo, cada que las mujeres hablaban de sus hijos, hallaban la manera de perderse en una platica de la que sea, y para suerte esta, la pantalla enorme del establecimiento con caricaturas era la mejor distraccion para los padres con apuro de distraerse.

Kushina: como has estado Mikoto?

Mikoto: bien y tu?

Kushina: bien, diria yo, como ha estado la familia?

Mikoto: muy bien y eso me tiene tranquila, que tal Naruto y Minato?

Kushina: Minato, trabajando y ahora cn tu marido y Naruto siempre perdido pensando en tu hijo

Mikoto: mi hijo siempre es igual, solo habla de Naruto y de lo mucho que quiere que sea la persona de su vida

Kushina: ^u^ eso es algo adorable

Mikoto: pero yo siempre le he dicho que si vida se compone como dos grandes pasteles

Kushina: pasteles?

Mikoto: si, pasteles, uno es su vida personal y otra su vida amorosa

Kushina: y que tienen los dos?

Mikoto: para que su vida este completa Sasuke tiene que comer ambos pasteles enteros y el pastel de su vida personal esta en exelente estado, pero el otro pastel yo le digo que sea paciente y que necesita comer mas rebanadas

Kushina: rebanadas?

Mikoto: si, rebanadas, un noviazgo es solo una rebanada, tiene que tener mas, vivir mas para que se coma todo el pastel, Naruto es un buen chico

Madara: *metiendose en conversaciones ajenas* el mejor jovencito que he conocido, es el chico ideal para Sasuke

Itachi: ademas me da dulces

Mikoto: no se metan!, como decia, Naruto es un buen chico, pero Sasuke tiene que completar ese pastel

Kushina: pues Naruto vale todo ese pastel Mikoto ^u^

Mikoto: pero Sasuke tiene que vivir mas y...

Madara: Naruto es la mejor eleccion que puede hacer Sasuke yo no se de que te preocupas

Chen (supongamos que era una mama de un niño invitado a la fiesta y era amiga de Kushina y Mikoto): ademas Mikoto, no es tan joven en dos años sera todo un hombre y podra casarse con Naruto y tener hijos

Mikoto: pero que son los hijos si uno no los proteje?

Kushina: niños felices ^u^, solo son adolescentes con las homonas alborotadas, es normal

Chen: con los jovenes de ahora, yo espero que no tan alborotadas

Kushina: y tambien como los de antes porque si mal no recuerdo Chen, tu te embarazaste a los 17

Mikoto: vez de lo que hablo Kushina, yo no quiro que la vida sexual de Sasuke inicie tan temprano

Kushina: pues yo ya le dije a Naruto, el dia que quiera tener su primera vez, yo le pagaria lo que necesitara, buenos condones y hotel pero que confie en mi y que me lo diga

Mikoto: o.o

Chen: yo pienso que no es para tanto Kushina

Kushina: de hacer un pequeño gasto a que mi hijo o confie en mi preferible que gaste todo el dinero de Minato, ademas, Chen, no te hubiera gustado mejor haber tenido tu primera vez, suponiendo que tu vida sexual empezo a los 15, o me equivoco?

Chen: no pues no...

Kushina: entonces, no te hubiera gustado haber confiado en tus padres para que tu primera vez hubiera sido hermosa y no traumante?

Chen: no pues si...

Mikoto: O.O...

A fin de cuentas el hijo de esa mujer estaba saliendo con su hijo, inaceptable.

Kushina: ademas, cuando nuestros hijos lo hagan, no estaremos alli para decirles que hacer, van estar solo ellos y si de puera suerte te va a llagar la noticia, y hasta despues de haber sucedido, en ese caso no te gustaria que Sasuke confiara en ti?

Mikoto: O.O pero...

Kushina: si, los jovenes son tan adorables ^u^

Probablemente la platica continuo, pero el hecho de que el novio de su hijo tuviera esa familia con esas ideas, para Mikoto, era traumante pensar que ese era el novio de su hijo y la ponian a pensar, ¿con que clase de chico salia realmente?

En otro lado, lejos de los videojuegos... El baño...

Naruto: *susurrando* TEME, YO CUANDO TE DIJE QUE YO ERA TU REGALO!

Sasuke: naah, vamos, solo un poquito, es que estas tan bueno dobe *toca algo que no debe tocar y hace que otro algo se emocione y se despierta*

Naruto: TEME! NO TOQUES ALLI Y NO ASI...

Pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿que clase de hijo tenia?, que Mikoto creyera lo que le era mas creible.

Al dìa siguiente...

Naruto salia de su casa hacia la de Sasuke, para que saliera un rato con el por el parque, despues de la manoseada de ayer, se lo tenia bien merecido, como premio, de perdida. Al llegar a la casa d su Azabache toco la puerta.

toc toc

Mikoto: *abriendo la puerta* ¬-¬ hola Naruto, que ocurre?

Sasuke: *escuchando el nombre de Naruto llega a la puerta y aparta a su mama* Hola Naruto, al parque?

Naruto: si vamos.

Y es asi como una madre frustrada y sin saber que clase de compañia asecha a su hijo, se queda en su casa siendo tranquilizada por un esposo suyo.

SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD_SuperLOL-&-XD

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que esta experiencia con mi madre impertinente no se repita xD... enserio, y espero que no haya traumado tanto a mi suegita, bien, ahora...

¿Quien me va a dejar unos bonitos comentarios:D?

...PUES YO ESPERO QUE USTEDES PORQUE SI NO PRINCHE FRUNTRADOTA QUE ME DOY AL ESCRIBIR MIS MALDITAS PENAS PARA QUE NADIE ME DIGA ALGO, SI NO LO HACEN ME LAS VOY A CARGAR A TODAS... bueno, mejor que lo hagan unos chicos sexys, pero PLEASEEE COMENTEN LOL XD

les quiero ¡bye bye!

Sarurukakiramello ayudante XD


End file.
